ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Rainbow Carnival
Frozen Rainbow Carnival is a suggested lagoon show for Tokyo DisneySea and Disney's Global Discovery Adventure at Walt Disney World Vegas. It will be performed similar to the 2009-2010 Tokyo Disney Sea Spring Carnival show, Fairies Primavera, but depict a different plot. The characters will be voiced by the actors who will also be in the ''Frozen'' television series. Details * Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Sora, Roger, Pluto, and Scrooge will don outfits based on the citizens of Arendelle while Chip and Dale will be dressed in male oufits based on Anna and Elsa respectively. * There will be five floats in this show: ** The first one will be snow-capped and have Elsa's Ice Palace on top of it. There, it will feature Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff and their other friends holding colored flags. ** The second one will feature Marshmallow and the Snowgies. ** The third one will be based on Valley of the Living Rock and feature Grand Pabbie and the Trolls ** The fourth one will feature Hans and the Duke of Weselton in an ice-sharded prison. ** The fifth one will feature Mickey and the rest of the characters. * Each song will represent a color of the rainbow. For example, "In Summer" will represent yellow, and "Making Today a Perfect Day" will represent green which represents spring. * The show will include "Just Three Colors" and "I See Faces That I Love" from Sesame Street. Disney must get permission from Sesame Workshop to share the rights to the songs, just as Sesame Workshop got Disney's permission to use Kermit the Frog's segments on Sesame Street. However, they will not be included in the Tokyo version since Universal Studios Japan is controlling Sesame Street characters. Elsa will also sing "I See Faces That I Love". * "Let it Go" will not be performed in the show and will not appear as a score either due to LGBT rumors and its overestimation. Also, Elsa's lines from "For the First Time in Forever" and "Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway" will be omitted due to the same reason and "Making Today a Perfect Day" will feature spring time lyrics replacing the birthday lyrics. ** Also, "It's Good to Be Home" (originally from Barney & Friends, specifically Imagination Island) will replace "Let it Go" and have slightly changed lyrics. Disney must get permission from The Lyons Partnership to share the rights to the song. * In the Tokyo DisneySea version, all the character dialogue will be in Japanese while all the songs and sung parts will be in English. Plot Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven celebrate the colors of the rainbow with the Arendelle citizens and their friends including Mickey and friends, Sora, Roger Rabbit, and Stitch. But Hans intends to take revenge on the festival and take out all the colors and turn them into black and white, and Anna, Elsa, and their friends have to defeat him before it's too late! Voice cast * Olivia Holt as Princess Anna * Grey DeLisle (speaking) and Liz Callaway (singing) as Elsa * John Tartaglia as Olaf * Ray Kearin (speaking) and Seth Rettberg (singing) as Kristoff * Frank Welker as Sven * Matthew Mercer as Hans * David DeLuise as Grand Pabbie * Anika Noni Rose as Bulda * Bruno Campos as Cliff * Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse * TBA as Minnie Mouse * Yu Shimaka as Goofy * Koichi Yamadera as Donald Duck, Roger Rabbit and Stitch * Mika Doi as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Roko Takizawa as Chip * Minoru Ibana as Dale * Miyu Irino as Sora * Koichi Kitamura as Scrooge McDuck Songs (*) = only in the Walt Disney World version * "For the First Time in Forever" - Anna and Elsa * "There's a Rainbow Everywhere" - Anna and Elsa * * "Build Our Strengths" (representing red) - Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff * "Warm Up" (representing orange) - Olaf * "In Summer" (representing yellow) - Olaf ft. Anna and Elsa * "Making Today a Perfect Day" (representing green) - Elsa ft. Anna * "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" (representing blue) - Anna * "Love is an Open Door" - Hans and Anna * "Fixer Upper" (representing purple) - Grand Pabbie * "When We're Together" (with changed lyrics) * "I See Faces That I Love" - Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and the rest * * "It's Good to Be Home" - Elsa followed by the rest * Finale: "For the First Time in Forever" (finale) - sung by companyCategory:Frozen It's Good to Be Home Elsa: And whatever bad things happen, you must try to change it into bad things and find your confidence then let it go. Anna: But you know, the best part is no matter where you are, you'll always be there for the people you love. And love will thaw out. Elsa: (sings) It's good to be home I'm never alone That I've got my family beside me Whenever I'm here, Please don't live in fear You are so special to me. All: (sings) It's good to be home I'm never alone That I've got my own good friends beside me Whenever I'm here, Please don't live in fear You are so special to me. Elsa: (sings) You are so special to me. Anna: (speaks) Thank you so much. And remember, I love you.Category:Disney shows Category:Disney attractions Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Walt Disney World Vegas Category:Lagoon shows